


Listen before I go

by edensclub



Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Avengers
Genre: ANGST!!!!!, Angst, F/M, I didn’t get enough validation on tumblr so here we go. Pls love me, i wrote this early this year or last year. I don’t remember, it’s mostly canon, peter is reader’s brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edensclub/pseuds/edensclub
Summary: Uh like the tags said I didn’t get enough validation :(. So im posting it here!! This was inspired by Billie’s song. I wrote this so long ago.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Listen before I go

**Author's Note:**

> Uh like the tags said I didn’t get enough validation :(. So im posting it here!! This was inspired by Billie’s song. I wrote this so long ago.

“I am...Iron Man.” 

As Tony’s voice roared throughout the field, everyone stood still. When Dr. Strange said there would only be one outcome where we won, surely this is not what he meant. I visioned what happened before he even snapped his fingers. My feet carried me before I could comprehend what to do. “Tony, stop!” The tears raced down my cheeks and my voice cracked as I screamed at him to not do it.

He looked at me with that look. The one he gave when he knew something would turn out differently. The soft smile that said “we’ll be okay.” The one that gave false hope. And he snapped his fingers. The power wave had caused me to fall to the ground. The damaged ship above our heads had disintegrated. Thanos’ army did the same. And eventually he did too.

My eyes searched for Tony, and found him leaning against a tree. I crawled to him, my legs wouldn’t have corroborated with me. “Tony,” I managed to choke out. The left side of his body had been burned and I could tell he was in pain. His breathing was uneven and weak, but he was still there. For now. He looked up at me and gave me that damned smile again. But this time, it didn’t work.

“Tony, you can’t leave me. Not now. We-we had plans! We were going to get married, and have babies. If we had a boy, he’d be named after Peter a-and-” he shushed me and with his good hand, brought it up to caress my face. The tears weren’t stopping now. “It’s going to be...okay.” I shook my head and gave him a sad smile. “You know it won’t, Tony. Not for a long time.” I kissed the palm of his hand. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you.”

*FLASHBACK*

I was making dinner in the kitchen when I heard a car pull up. I turned to look at who it was. Natasha, Steve, and Scott stepped out. I dried my hands and walked to where Tony sat outside. “Did you know they were coming?” I asked as Tony pulled me into his lap. He shook his head, he seemed just as surprised as I was. The three of them walked up the stairs, and here they were in all their glory. I stood up to hug them all.

“It’s been so long! How have you all been?” I questioned. Natasha and Steve looked so tired. Have they been sleeping? Given everything that’s happened, probably not. Before they could even answer, Tony asked why they were here for the first time in five years. They all exchanged looks and eventually Steve spoke.

“We found a way to bring everyone back.” Silence. ‘“How?” I inquired. Tony’s grasp on my waist had tightened a bit. “Essentially, time travel.” Tony scoffed and looked at Scott. “Is this a joke? Are you joking?” I sighed and turned to look at Tony. “What? You’re not buying this, are you?” I rolled my eyes. “Tony at this point, I will listen to anything if it’ll help bring my brother back. I refuse to just sit here and not do anything when there’s a possibility that we can undo Thanos’ mistakes.” He bit his lip and turned towards Scott, motioning for him to continue. Scott explained how he was in the quantum realm for five years, but for him it was like five hours. They needed three (Tony, Bruce, and Scott) big brains to make this work. But Tony declined.

After turning them away, Tony and I started to argue. “Why won’t you do this, Tony? You’re so fucking smart. The three of you could really make this work. Or even just you!” He facepalmed and turned toward me. “It’s a deathwish, Y/N! It wouldn’t be worth your life.” I couldn’t seem to wrap my head around why he wouldn’t help. These people are like my family. Peter is my family. “Call me stupid. But, for Peter. I’d do anything. Even if I die. At least I died trying.” 

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

He shook his head, slightly. Which caused him to wince. “Don’t apologize.” I leaned forward to kiss his forehead as Peter kneeled beside me. “Mr. Stark? Hey... Mr. Stark? Can you hear me? It's Peter. We won. Mr. Stark.... We won, Mr. Stark. We won and you did it, sir. You did it. I'm sorry... Tony…” It broke me to see Peter like this. He’s lost too many people. Our parents, Uncle Ben, and now Tony. “Oh, Peter.” I pulled him into my side and let him cry into my shoulder. 

The smile never left his face. Stupid smile. “Remember our 3 year anniversary?” He whispered. I nodded softly. “You almost burned the house down.” I laughed. His smile widened. “I”ve never wanted to marry you more than in that moment.” I sighed. “I-uh. I got you a ring. I was going to give it to you for your birthday. It’s in your jewelry box.” I was full-on sobbing now. “What was it for?” He was smirking now. “Oh, you know. Proposing. The usual.” Oh, Tony. 

“Call my friends and tell them that I love them and I'll miss them and that I’m not sorry. ...Tell Happy to take care of you guys. God knows who will.” One lone tear fell down the side of his face. Peter continued crying and everyone was silent.

“You can’t save me now, Y/N.”


End file.
